The glass-top electric range has experienced wide market acceptance and is destined to become a larger factor in the gas range market, because the housewife has found that it is very easy to clean. There is also a reduced fire hazard. The sales of gas ranges have decreased in the same ratio as marked penetration of the glass-top range sales.
My copending stoichiometric burner application with Ser. No. 419,514 is described on pages 7, 8 and 9. This stoichiometric burner shown in FIG. 5 which is a paraform-B type cannot be used in a radiation field.
My new stoichiometric burner entitled IMPROVED GAS BURNER was filed Sept. 5, 1975, and has the Ser. No. 610,564 and is a continuation-in-part of my application Ser. No. 580,544 filed May 27, 1975, now abandoned.
A new ceramic glass burner is disclosed also in another continuation-in-part application of the above-identified application Ser. No. 518,473 now abandoned.